Talk:Air
Good Article status ;Correct: yes ;Referenced: yes ;Formatted: yes ;Clean: yes ;Nearly complete: yes ;Policy-adherent/Demonstrative: yes Lists/categories of air spell I like the distinction now made by Moviesign at "See also" into spells with air descriptor (3E to 4E) and elemental air spells (2E). But Category:Air spells is such a nicely simple and handy name, that I would like to use it for both, and I think the links for the different edition lists might be achieved by category intersections. Opinions? I would soon try if I can put this into practice. Daranios (talk) 10:10, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :The problem is that Category:Air spells is generated by the template, which is used in the descriptors or keywords parameter of the template. These did not exist in other editions, so they are unique to 3rd, 3.5, and 4th. If we add this category to all the other editions, we lose the ability to distinguish between them. To make Category:Air spells an umbrella category would require changing the template to take an edition parameter and produce Category:Air spells (3e) and Category:Air spells, for example. Then you would have to manually add Category:Air spells to all 1st, 2nd, and 5th edition spells that fit the description to get a complete list. :The Category:Elemental air spells (2e) is for the Elemental Air school described in the appendix of Tome of Magic 2nd edition and Player's Option: Spells & Magic. There are 20 or so spells in this school, if you want to manually add this category to them. These would also need Category:Air spells if we do what I just outlined above. :Anyone else have thoughts on this? —Moviesign (talk) 12:56, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I have put my original idea into practice with intersection|cat1=Air_spells&cat2=Wizard_spells_(2e)&action=purge}} a link at Category:Air spells. However, I also thought that spells with air descriptor and elemental air school would be almost the same, given they exist in the various editions. The test seems to show, however, that discrepancies are not so rare. So I don't know what the best solution would be, but am highly interested. Daranios (talk) 18:45, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :::That intersection will only give results for 2nd edition spells that also have 3rd or 4th edition versions that have the specified, and they are apparently not very complete or don't overlap much. To get all the spells you want, I think you will have to use the new category that I mentioned above (Category:Elemental air spells (2e)) added manually to the 2nd edition spells. Adding the edition parameter to the Desc template would also work, but it is a much bigger effort. —Moviesign (talk) 20:06, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::It's no problem for me to add Category:Elemental air spells (2e). Then in the end it would be easier to keep that separately, and not make Category:Air spells an umbrella category, right? Daranios (talk) 09:38, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::Correct. I think I can make a category "union" that will give you a list of everything air-related. That would be better than adding an edition to all the templates. —Moviesign (talk) 12:40, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Disputing title I do not agree that Auril claims to be the Queen of Air and Darkness. I cannot find a reference where it states this. The 5e PHB does not say it on page 294 as claimed. The Queen of Air and Darkness is an archfey from the Feywild, according to the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide. Please check your references and let me know if you agree or can prove otherwise. —Moviesign (talk) 00:22, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :Sad to say I totally depended on the Auril article in this, and am no longer convinced, as I have seen the Queen of Air and Darkness mentioned as a separate goddess next to Auril in Demihuman Deities. Could anyone please check that that title is NOT mentioned together with Auril in Player's Handbook 5th edition, p. 294, as the Auril article originally implied? Then I will be happy to remove that sentence. Daranios (talk) 19:23, September 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Where did you see Auril in Demihuman Deities? I found the Queen of Air and Darkness on page on page 92 and she is the ruler of the Unseelie Court and an enemy of Titania and Oberon. I have already confirmed that the 5e PHB does not give Auril that title on page 294. —Moviesign (talk) 00:13, September 2, 2016 (UTC) :::Found it! This is, of course, a 4e thing. Dragon magazine 367 says that some fey in Auril's plane "revere Auril as the Queen of Air and Darkness, a malevolent faerie goddess banished from the Feywild at the dawn of time after a failed coup against the Seelie Court." This doesn't seem conclusive, either Auril's posing as the Queen or a small fey group are mistaken. That's it. :::The 2e Queen of Air and Darkness doesn't even have dominion over air, only magic, illusion, darkness, and murder, so the description is invalid in any case. — BadCatMan (talk) 00:29, September 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Thanks for all the input and clarifications, the article is corrected. In Demihuman Deities, Auril and the Queen of Air and Darkness are listed side by side among the enemies of Angharradh (p. 118) and Sehanine Moonbow (p. 151). Daranios (talk) 16:18, September 2, 2016 (UTC)